Cameron Orland
Cameron Orland is the main protagonist of Theives and Space Rangers and weilds Light and Dark powers. Appearance He has black hair with a brown shirt with red sleeves and jeans and black shoes. Personality He cares for his friends but does not care for his family for how they treated him. Powers, Skills and Abilities He can use light and dark somthimes single or at once. *Light Absorption: He can absorb Light *Light Armor: He can create an armour made of Light. *Light Attacks: He can use the Light to attack his enemies *Light Aura: He can surround himself in Light *Light Ball Projection: He can create and launch balls made of Light *Light Beam Emission: He can shoot beams of Light *Light Bomb Generation: He can create bombs made of Light. *Light Bow Construction: He can create bow and arrows made of Light *Light Breath: He can breath Light from his mouth like Fire from a dragon *Light Bullet Projection: He can fire bullets made of Light *Light Cutting: He can use Light to slice through things *Light Embodiment: He can become the Light *Light Empowerment: He can become more powerful with Light *Light Form: He can transform into Light *Light Generation: He can create Light *Light Healing: He can use Light to heal *Light Imprisonment: He could imprison people with Light *Light Infusion: He can fuse objects with Light *Light Magic: He can use Magic through Light *Photokinesis: He can control and manipulate Light *Light Mimicry: He can turn into Pure Light *Light Pillar Projection: He can create pillars of Light *Light Portal Creation: He can create portals useing Light *Light Sealing: He can seal objects into Light *Light Shield Construction: He can create shields made of Light *Light Slash: He can slash things with his Light *Light Solidification: He can turn Light solid *Light Spike Projection: He can create spikes made of Light *Light Wall Generation: He can create walls made of Light *Light Warp: He can teleport using Light *Light Wave Emission: He can create waves made of Light *Darkness Attacks: He can use the Dark to attack *Darkness Aura: He can surrnonded himself in Darkness *Darkness Bomb Generation: He can create bombs made of Darkness *Darkness Bullet Projection: He can fire bullets made of Darkness *Darkness Cutting: He can use Darkness for cutting *Darkness Embodiment: He can become the Darkness *Darkness Empowerment: He can gain more power through Darkness *Darkness Healing: He can heal himself or others with Darkness *Darkness Imprisonment: He can imprison people with his Darkness *Darkness Infusion: He can fuse items with Darkness *Erebokinesis: He can control and Manipulate Darkness *Darkness Sealing: He can seal items using Darkness *Darkness Slash: He can slash things with Darkness *Darkness Solidification: He can turn Darkness solid *Darkness Spike Projection: He can create spikes made of Darkness *Darkness Wave Emission: He can release waves of Darkness *Light-Darkness Attacks: He can use Light-Darkness to attack *Light-Darkness Ball Projection: He can create and launch balls made of Light-Darkness *Light-Darkness Beam Emission: He can use shoot beams made of Light-Darkness *Light-Darkness Bomb Generation: He can create bombs made of Light-Darkness *Light-Darkness Infusion: He can fuse objects made of Light-Darkness. *Photo-Umbrakinesis: He can control and Manipulate Light and Darkness *Light-Darkness Mimicry: He can transform into Light and Darkness into one body *Light-Darkness Spike Projection: He can create spikes made of Light and Darkness Weapons None. Family *Desceased mother *Jiemma Orland (Father) *Minerva Orland (Older Sister) Voice Actor Mitchell Hope. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Single Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Wizard Category:Sorcerers